


Doctor Jim

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim Hawkins, now a doctor specializing in prosthesis, has an old friend walk through his door.





	Doctor Jim

It surprised everyone, both inside and outside the royal academy, when Jim’s course of study turned away from sailing, and turned to medical studies. No one, not even Jim, could imagine him tending to people with runny noses, or academy students who had fallen down stairs during a drunken brawl. The truth was that, when the time came, Jim said he wanted to make and improve prostheses.

The day before his twenty second birthday, almost a full year after he had graduated from the academy, he was working on a new arm, when there was a knock on his door. He put down his tools, wiped his hands, and went to answer.

On the other side there was a small blonde child, trying to hide behind her mother’s skirts.  
“I’m sorry,” the woman said, trying to look behind Jim. “I was hoping to see Doctor Hawkins.” Jim bit his tongue before he could say anything too snarky. He didn’t want to lose a paying customer. The only way he was going to get more recognition was if more people were wearing his creations.  
“That’s me, Ma’am,” he said, bowing his head. “And who might this be?” The child pressed her face into her mother’s skirts.

“You’re Doctor Hawkins?” the woman asked, looking him up and down. “You’re the man who can create any prosthetic hand?” 

“I do try my best,” Jim said. “Now what can I do for you?” The woman stared at him for another moment before shaking her head.

“My daughter’s hand was badly burned a month ago. Our doctor had to take it off. He gave her a prosthetic one, but it’s no good for playing the piano, and it’s too big for her anyway. Go on, Emma, show him?” The child pulled away from her mother and held up her hand. Jim winced, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

“Come sit on my table, Emma,” Jim said, patting the top of the counter. Emma climbed up, swinging her feet over the edge. “Now let’s take a look.” Jim examined the hand closely. 

Whatever fool had made this had decided to plate it in rose gold. It looked pretty enough, and it must have been expensive as hell. But in the little time the child had worn it, some of the plating had started to chip away already. He could almost see the titanium underneath between her fingers where they clicked together.

“So, you like playing the piano, hmmm?” Jim asked. The girl nodded. Jim turned back to the woman.

“For someone her age I wouldn’t want to invest too m-”

“Money is not an object, Doctor,” the woman said. Jim nodded.

“Then I would direct you over here.” Jim ducked behind the counter and pulled out a binder. He flipped to almost the back. “I’ll have to custom make something. I’m sure you’ll want her fingers very slim, but they can’t be too much smaller than her other hand. Here are my athletic hands. I make these for people who spend their time making repetitive motions. It’s self-lubricating and will hold up through any rough and tumble. Also, I can attach it to her wrist so she won’t have to deal with any straps.” The woman frowned at the illustrations.

“All of these are black,” she said. “Can you plate it in something else?”

“No Ma’am,” Jim said. “I wouldn’t do that, it’s bad for the hand.”

“And these gears,” the woman said. “Is there any way to hide them?”

“They are part of my signature style,” Jim said.

“Why?”

Jim had a flash back to a galley where he had first see a cyborg and how his arm and leg, gears, gyros and all, were so powerful.

“Because it’s not supposed to look like a real hand,” Jim said. “It shouldn’t try too.”

“You want to alienate her?”

“Right,” Jim snapped. “Because a rose gold hand doesn’t alienate her at all.” The woman just stared at him.

“Emma,” she said. “We’re leaving.” The woman stormed out, daughter following. Emma stopped and waved at him before the door closed behind them.

“Great,” Jim said. He walked behind his desk on his head on his hands.

The bell over the door chimed. Jim didn’t lift his head.

“I be looking for a new leg. Maybe one that won’t twinge if a cabin boy stabs me with a pair of pliers.” By inches, Jim lifted his head.

There was Silver. He looked almost exactly the same as when Jim had last seen him, sailing off into the sunset. Jim stood up.

“You had that problem with many cabin boys?” he asked. A smile spread over Silver’s face, showing the gap in his front teeth.

“Just one.”

The two of them just stared at one another for a long time.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Jim asked. He tried to ignore the burning behind his eyes. Silver lumbered over. The sound of air pumping and gears whirling made Jim shudder in pleasure. Silver stopped with his belly almost, but not quite, touching Jim.

“I hope not, lad.”

Jim closed the distance, throwing his arms around the cyborg’s middle. His arms weren’t long enough to go around all the way. If he wasn’t very much mistaken, Silver had been eating his feelings since Jim had last seen him. He felt Silver’s arms go around him, pulling him tight. The smell of him was intoxicating. Jim had a vivid flashback of when he used to slip into Silver’s room when the older man was on watch. He used to lay curled in the coat, one hand down his pants. The memory, or maybe the smell, brought on an erection like he hasn’t had in years.

Jim pulled back just enough to look up into Silver’s eyes. He can tell that Silver felt him harden against his thigh.

“Well Doctor Hawkins,” Silver whispered. “I was hoping you could look my parts over. Make sure everything’s in good working condition.” Jim groaned as he pulled away. Without Silver’s arms around him, he felt incomplete. He flipped the front sign from open to closed and locked the front door. When he turned back he had put on his best Doctor face.

“Sure thing, Mr. Silver. Why don’t you come back to the examining room and I’ll get you all checked out?”  
“After you, lad,” Silver said. Jim nodded and lifted the partition in the counter, allowing Silver back, even if he had to turn sideways to make it through.

The examination room was small, little more than a closet. But it held a big bed, big enough so that most species could sit on it comfortably.

Without being told Silver climbed up on the table.

“I’m going to need you to take your clothes off,” Jim said, washing his hands in the small sink in the corner. He turned and saw Silver pull off his jacket, then his shirt. 

He stopped then and leaned back. Jim stared at the crisscrossing scars against the beautiful brown skin. He wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and start kissing every single mark. If he was lucky, if he was reading the signs right, there would be time for that later. 

“Pants too,” Jim whispered. Silver never broke eye contact as he pulled off his pants, revealing the red undershorts beneath.

“Let’s take a look at the arm first,” Jim said, walking over. The metal was surprisingly warm under his hand. “Are you having any problems?”

“Not a one,” Silver said. His folded his hand away and revealed the pincers that he used to use to make shadow puppets. Jim watches as they fold away in their turn, revealing the knives, sword, screws, skewers, and finally the clamp that saved their lives more than once.

“Everything seems to be in working order,” Jim said. He ran his fingers up the metal shoulder, until he was touching skin, and then further up, so he was touching the scar tissue next to the fan. Silver shuddered under his touch. “It’s old,” Jim said. “Older than any model I’ve ever seen on a live person, but it works perfectly fine.” He put his hand against the metal. “This will keep going forever.”

“I certainly hope so.”

Jim stepped back and rested his eyes on Silver’s leg. He kept his eyes focused on the metal, and not on the twitching happening under Silver’s underwear. He knelt down and started at the top of Silver’s thigh.

“Is this a cannon, or are you just happy to see me?” Jim winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth. It’s the oldest cheesiest line in the book. Silver chuckled. It took a fair amount of time for Jim to realize that he was amused and not condescending.

He looked back at the leg. Everything seemed to be in working order. He stopped when his fingers found the nut on his leg. It was a little loose, but otherwise there’s nothing wrong with it. 

“I’ll fix that right up for you,” Jim said, retreating to his tool table. He picked up the biggest wrench he could find and headed back to Silver. He knelt down again and began tightening the nut.

“That’s perfect, Jimbo,” Silver whispered as Jim turned the wrench one last time. Jim set aside the wrench and looked up. Silver loomed over him like a mountain of a man. “I’ve got another problem Doc.”

“Yes,” Jim whispered.

“There’s this boy. I can’t get him out of my head. I haven’t seen him in years. He’s a grown man now. And still, I can’t stop thinkin’ of him.”

“What kind of thoughts?”

“Terribly dirty thoughts,” Silver said. “And I keep thinking that one day I’ll go to see him and tell him how I feel. But, I’m afraid.”

“Afraid,” Jim repeated. The idea of this man being afraid of anything was preposterous.

“I’m afraid he’ll laugh at me. Or he’ll tell me that he found someone else. Someone his own age. I want him to be happy, I do, but…”

“Well,” Jim said, trembling. “I think you should tell him how you feel.” Silver reached down and picked Jim up, setting him down so he was secure against his belly on one side and his cock on the other.

“I want ya James Hawkins. I always have. I didn’t do anything cause you were just a boy. But know you’re grown and I still want you…I think I’m in love with ya.”

“That’s strange,” Jim said, wrapping his arms around Silver. “Because I know I’m in love with you. I’ve known for a while.”

“Since when?”

“Since you put your arm around me in the skiff, before the solar flare.”

“So, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Ages and ages,” Jim said. He took a deep breath and closed the distance between his lips and Silver’s.

His head spun, every synapse in his brain seemed to be misfiring. He hadn’t dared to dream about this. He had never dreamed that Silver could love him back.  
“This table going to be able to support both of us, Jimbo?”  
Jim’s mind whirled, trying to remember the weight limit of the table. He knew it was fine for Silver, he had made sure, just in case one day the old cyborg walked in. But both of them?  
“I don’t know.”  
The world spun and suddenly he was on the table and Silver was standing over him. The cyborg winked at him then started to attack the buttons of Jim’s pants. Jim tingled as Silver pulled his pants down but paused when he reached for his cock. It looked so damn small next to Silver’s hand. Jim knew he wasn’t small, but that was only compared to other humans. He shifted back on the table, trying to his knees up.  
“You don’t have too-.”

Silver gave him a look that almost stopped his heart. Silver pointed one thick finger at Jim’s cock.

“That’s going in my mouth, right the hell now.” Before Jim could do anything, Silver got to his knees and took all of Jim in his mouth. Jim’s eyes bulged and his hips jerked. Silver was doing something with his tongue and his cheeks and Jim didn’t know what but it felt so damn good.

Every fantasy that Jim had locked away came spilling out as pleasure washed through his body. Like the few times he had been drunk and a single thought had crept from the mess that was his brain, he could hear the voice at the back of his mind: ‘You should fuck his mouth.’ And just like with the drunken thoughts, Jim didn’t have the ability to say no.

He slipped his feet into the stirrups at the end of the table and slid to the ledge. Silver opened his eyes, but never stopped sucking. Jim stood up in the stirrups, grabbing a fistful of Silver’s hair for support. Silver kept on sucking. Once Jim was fairly sure that he wasn’t going to fall over, he thrust forward.

If Silver was surprised he didn’t show it. He was no longer sucking, but had shaped his mouth, giving Jim a tight tunnel. Jim thrust again and again, crying out Silver’s name as he clutched tighter at his hair.

He felt Silver swallow when he came. He felt like he was shaking apart as the orgasm washed through him again and again. He was only dimly aware of Silver picking him up off the table and sliding them both to the floor. When the world had stopped spinning, Jim found himself lying with his head on Silver’s chest, the rest of his body draped over Silver’s belly.

“Good lad,” Silver whispered, stroking Jim’s hair. “So good.”

“What do you want?” Jim said. “I’ll do whatever you want.” Silver laughed.

“Ye can barely see straight, Jimbo. There’ll be plenty of time later.”

“You promise?” Jim said, nuzzling his face into Silver’s chest.

“Aye, lad. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
